


What Do You Do With A Drunken Vulcan?

by Kandy_Fong



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Filk, Gen, Slideshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1975-05-24
Updated: 1975-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandy_Fong/pseuds/Kandy_Fong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt from Kandy Fong's first slideshow, and arguably the first fan vid, made from Star Trek slides and an audio track of Fong and friends singing the filk song, "What Do You Do With A Drunken Vulcan?" (adapted from What Do You Do With A Drunken Sailor." Made in 1974, first exhibited at Equicon/Filmcon 1975.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Do With A Drunken Vulcan?

  



End file.
